fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion
Appearance His face is scared on the left side of his face from his forhead to his chin. Jet black hair brown eyes. He is muscular, but not bulky. His left hand and arm are scared up to his shoulder. When he is not fighting he wears a black tunic accompanied by a black cloak to cover his face. He always has a sword at his waist. The scabbard is black . Always wears gloves. When he goes into battle he ususally wears a full armor that is black . The armor was made to be lighter so that it protected the user while not hampering his movement. He wears black gauntlets with three curved, thin spikes going up his hand gradually geting larger.The only vissible weapon he carries is a sword at his waist. Others may or may not be concealed in his cloak. Personality Orion is always depressed. He is always careful when dealing with other people. He likes Laguz better than beorc. He hates shamans and Begnion senators. He trains vigorously in his spare time awaiting the day he may take his vengeance. Orion is fascinated by fighting styles and tries to incorperate different styles into his own. History Orion was the son of a noble in Begnion. His father was a renowned commander in Begnion. From the day Orion was able to weild a sword he trained to be like his father. His parents were loving and honorable. they often spoke out against Begnion senators when they proposed certain bills. Orion's father helped to stop many Laguz extermination acts and the senators hated him for it. They tried to soil his name on many occasions by accusing him of all kinds of scandals. Some even suspect that there were a few assasination attempts, but all failed. At a young age Orion began his training for knighthood. He was educated in the finest schools in Begnion and taught by the best mentors in the art of strategy and the sword. This was grueling work for young Orion but his childhood freind, Emilia was their to make it all seem worth it. While he trained for knighthood, Emilia trade in the Magic arts. They grew very close over the years. They both succeeded at all they put there mind to and Orion was on the fast track to knighthood. The time of Orion's knighting had come. He had planned to ask Emilia to marry him soon after the ceremony. Orion was ninteen at this time. He was preparing to leave for the capital for his ceremony when he recieved a letter. The letter said that Emilia had been kidnapped and if he did not come alone to the serenes forest immidiately she would die. As fast as he could he went to the forest where he was told to. He arrived and was greeted by some dark figures. They commanded him to follow them and he did. He was then ambushed and captured. They took him to an old castle on the border of Daein close to Talrega. He woke up chained to a chair to the sight of an old cloaked man. He pleaded with him to just keep him and release Emilia, but he said that he had plans for Orion. The man said that if he did not do everything he said, he would order his shamans to kill Emilia. He had no choice. He followed the wishes of the man. For years Orion was subject to this clan of darkmages and for those years his crimes had ammassed to a great deal. They ranged from robberies to murders. In this time his name had become tarnished in Begnion. He was condemned by the order of knights he was to join and was one of the most wanted criminals in the nation. His family name had also suffered from his actions that his father was no longer allowed to voice his opinion in the courts. Orion had realized that the cult of mages would not release Emilia, so he decided the only way to free her was to free her himself. Three years had gone by since the day of his capture. Orion believed he was ready to free Emilia. While he was supposed to be on a mission for the shamans. He crept in through there fortress searching for Emilia, hoping that after this long time she was still alive. In his search he found two regional senators talking to the old man whom he had met when he was captured. He came to the conclusion that the senators were working with this cult all along and were using him to get to his father by using Emilia to get to him. He found the entrance to dungeon. He searched through there finding many laguz who had been experimented on turned into feral ones. He looked for a few minutes until he saw her lieing on a mat in a cell. He tried to wake her up. When she did she looked into his eyes with a grateful smile. That smile soon changed to disgust as she pulled a dark tome from under her pillow and struck him him a large blast consuming his sword arm and the left side of his face. Orion staggered back, pained in both body and spirit. The old man appeared behind him. The old man revealed to him that Emilia was part of the cult of the whole time. Orion had realized how he had been such a pawn in this scheme and out of anger he charged at the old man. He grabbed him but the old man disapeared leaving only his black hood in Orion's hand. Guards soon came running through the dungeon. Quickly he unlocked the cages of the feral ones to distract the guards and ran for his life. He tried to escaped to Begion to tell his father of this plot against him. Along the way he tried priest after priest asking them to heal his wound, but they all recognized him and refused to heal him. As he got closer to his old home he realized that no one would believe him and he was only putting his family in danger by going back. He decided to go to Crimea where he is now a small time, hero for hire. He always coveres his face with the hood he took from the old man who captured him in order to avoid someone identifying him. Times have come where Orion had the opportunity to heal his wound, but he keeps the scar and the cloak to remind him of the pain he was inflicted and the pain he will cause when his chance for vengeance comes. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to BlackPhoenix - Member of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)